1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer characteristic measurement apparatus, a transfer characteristic measurement method, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In high-speed serial communication, the quality of a communicated signal decays because of restrictions in frequency bandwidth or the like in the signal transmission path. When compensating for this decay, an equalizer is used to generate an output signal by adjusting the amplitude and phase of an input signal according to the frequency. The characteristics of the equalizer are evaluated after a measurement instrument such as an oscilloscope measures the waveform of the output signal from the equalizer. Recently, high-speed serial communication devices have begun including these equalizers, which makes it difficult to evaluate the equalizer by directly measuring the waveform of the signal output by the equalizer.